He Said, She Said
by Atena's Daughter
Summary: "Me permiti bufar depois que dobrei o corredor, o que fez com que algumas pessoas me encarassem confusas. Ótimo, pensei, agora elas notaram que Lily Evans existe por um segundo. E, provavelmente, vão esquecer no próximo." Lily não podia estar mais errada. - UA
1. Chapter 1

Eu andava pelo corredor do colégio olhando para meus próprios pés, como sempre. As pessoas passavam por mim sem nem sequer notar a garota ruiva caminhar solitária. Estavam sempre rodeados por amigos, conversando, rindo, ou até mesmo estudando. Para eles, uma garota quieta no corredor não significava nada. Absolutamente nada.

Não que eu me importasse, de qualquer maneira. Eu tinha amigos também. Bem, pelo menos uma, mas era maravilhosa. Quer dizer, era isso que contava, certo? O que adiantava, afinal, ter vários "amigos" que virariam as costas para você assim que cometesse algum erro? Ou "amigos" que falam mal dos próprios amigos para você e, consequentemente, falam mal de você para os outros amigos?

Era por isso que eu era extremamente grata por ter Emmy ao meu lado. A garota, um pouco quieta com os desconhecidos, era uma amiga verdadeiramente incrível. Guardava segredos como se fossem dela mesma, sempre falava as coisas certas, não gostava de se meter em brigas e, principalmente, era a pessoa mais justa que eu conheci.

Emmeline tinha um dom incrível de conseguir se colocar no lugar de qualquer pessoa, independente de quem fosse. Podia ser silenciosa quando queria, mas também sabia se expressar bem em público e conseguia sempre – ou quase – convencer qualquer um sobre qualquer coisa. Não era à toa que queria ser juíza quando terminasse a escola.

Ouvi uma risada alta e levantei os olhos. Jennifer Vicentin. Nunca gostei da garota – por mais que Emmy me dissesse que não existiam motivos para a minha implicância –, algo nela me irritava. Talvez fosse o cabelo loiro comprido, cheio de mechas, que parecia gritar "Sou artificial!", as risadas escandalosas que ela provavelmente ensaiava na frente do espelho, a mania de olhar todos de cima como fosse superior, ou o modo que choramingava sempre que não conseguia o que queria.

Ela cochichou algo para as amigas, Marlene e Susan, e riu de novo. Não consegui evitar revirar os olhos. Esse era o problema de estudar em um colégio interno, você tinha que suportar diariamente os outros estudantes idiotas.

- ...e então, ele disse que não podia deixar os amigos na mão por causa das minhas besteiras. Dá pra acreditar? – eu ouvi ela dizer às amigas, enquanto passavam por mim.

Abri meu armário e, por pura curiosidade, continuei prestando atenção no grupo de garotas.

Ouvi uma risada amarga de Jennifer enquanto pegava um dos meus livros. Eu sabia que a conversa era sobre James Potter, seu namorado, por quem metade das garotas do colégio eram apaixonadas. Todos consideravam Jennifer e James como o Casal Perfeito, ele sendo do time de futebol, e ela líder de torcida. Típico.

- Bom, ele não perde por esperar – disse, naquele tom superior. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha. – Até parece que eu vou deixar James ficar me trocando por aqueles amiguinhos imbecis dele.

Tive que controlar um risinho. James podia ser tudo, mas devia ser um bom amigo. Quer dizer, ele anda com os mesmos três amigos desde que eu o conheço, acho que isso quer dizer alguma coisa.

- Hum, Jen – disse Marlene, em tom baixo. – Não acho que você consiga, sei lá, afastar aqueles três. Eles são amigos há anos!

Talvez uma das três tenha um cérebro, afinal, pensei comigo mesma.

- _Esse _é o ponto – sussurrou Jennifer. Talvez tivesse notado agora que estava em um corredor onde não parava de passar alunos. – Quando as pessoas convivem por muito tempo, elas confiam mais.

- Sim, e o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Susan, debilmente. Essa aí com certeza tinha uma ervilha no lugar do cérebro.

- É simples – respondeu Jennifer, e eu apostava que estava com aquela cara de superioridade de sempre -, eu só tenho que fazer com que eles quebrem a confiança de James. Então, ele vai voltar a ser só meu, como sempre foi.

Marlene bufou baixo e Susan fez aquele "Ahhhhh" como sempre faz quando entende alguma coisa.

Fechei o armário, me controlando para não bufar igual Marlene e saí dali antes que ouvisse mais besteiras. Bom, pelo menos agora eu tinha algum motivo para não gostar de Jennifer. Quer dizer, que vaca. Tentar separar os amigos do namorado só porque é possessiva? Chega a ser ridículo.

Me permiti bufar depois que dobrei o corredor, o que fez com que algumas pessoas me encarassem confusas. Ótimo, pensei, agora elas notaram que Lily Evans existe por um segundo. E, provavelmente, vão esquecer no próximo.

Bufei mais uma vez ao passar por James Potter. Tinha certeza que agora mesmo ele estaria indo até Jennifer, implorar por perdão e eles voltariam a ser o casal feliz de sempre. E então, ele iria ter uma grande briga com os melhores amigos, causada pela própria namorada, e nunca iria descobrir. Imbecil.

- Algum problema, Evans?

Levantei a cabeça completamente surpresa. Primeiro, Potter estava falando comigo. Segundo, ele_ sabia _meu nome! Como diabos Potter sabia meu nome? Quer dizer, ele mal sabia o nome dos professores.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Hum, não? – respondi hesitante. Soou mais como uma pergunta, mas ignorei.

Potter deu de ombros.

- Ótimo – disse.

E então, ele continuou andando, como se nunca tivesse parado para falar com a garota invisível.

Por um momento eu apenas fiquei ali, encarando o fundo do corredor com uma careta de confusão. Voltei a olhar para trás, onde James andava normalmente, com uma mão no bolso e outra bagunçando o cabelo – um gesto tão seu.

Apenas balancei a cabeça e continuei andando, tentando pensar em todas as vezes que eu havia falado com James. Hum, no primeiro dia de aula ele derramou suco em mim. Mas, pensando bem, nem posso dizer que foi um diálogo, já que quando ele virou para pedir desculpas ou fazer sei lá o que, Jennifer o puxou pelo braço para o outro lado. E teve o dia em que Black me fez tropeçar por gosto e ele o obrigou a pedir desculpas. Bem, aquilo tinha sido legal da sua parte, mas ele também não chegou a dirigir a palavra a mim. E eu também não me lembro de ter realmente me apresentado a ele.

Cheguei à conclusão que Potter era o tipo de pessoa que presta atenção na chamada.

Entrei a biblioteca e encontrei Emmy me esperando na mesa de sempre. A_ nossa _mesa. Era em um canto mais escondido da biblioteca, não muito longe das estantes que continham os livros mais interessantes e ao mesmo tempo longe o suficiente de Madame Pince não ouvisse nossas conversas.

- Hey Lils – disse ela, assim que sentei.

- Hey – respondi. – Estudando o quê?

- Química – ela suspirou. – Por que tem que ser tão difícil?

Ela fez biquinho e eu ri.

- Não é tão horrível assim, Emmy. E eu sei que você está fazendo isso para eu te emprestar meus resumos, certo? – ela riu.

- É, certo. Eu admito – ela prendeu a franja atrás da orelha e se aproximou, como se fosse contar um segredo. – Mas eu também sei que você vai querer o meu de geografia – sussurrou ela.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

- Okay, temos um trato, então – disse, por fim e estendi o braço, numa pose formal.

Ela se fingiu séria, e apertou minha mão, mas foi a primeira a cair na gargalhada.

- Emmy? – chamei sua atenção.

- Sim? – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro.

- Eu encontrei – falei. - Um motivo, quero dizer. Para não ir com a cara da Vicentin.

- Ah, é? – ela falou, ainda com os olhos no livro, desinteressada. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para algo que leu, e anotou em seu caderno.

Odiava quando ela fazia isso. Ela simplesmente ignorava tudo o que eu falava quando estava estudando. Era irritante.

Peguei o livro de suas mãos e o fechei. Ela me olhou irritada.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou de cara amarrada.

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso – reclamei. - Parece que eu estou falando com as paredes.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E você parece a minha mãe falando.

Eu sorri.

- Devia prestar mais atenção no que sua mãe fala – ela bufou e eu ri. – Enfim, como eu estava dizendo...

- Você descobriu um motivo para não gostar da Jennifer – ela completou. – Viu? Eu estava prestando atenção.

- Claro que estava – respondi com ironia. – Agora, você não vai perguntar qual motivo?

- Eu tenho alguma opção? – eu fiz que não e ela suspirou, mas deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. – Qual?

- Ela é uma vaca – eu sorri, triunfante.

Emmy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Okay... Ela é uma vaca, certo. Agora, pode me explicar porque você acha isso?

- Bem, eu estava no meu armário e ouvi uma conversa – comecei.

- Ouvindo conversas alheias, dona Lily? – ela riu. – Tsc, tsc, que feio.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Vai me deixar contar ou não?

Ela fez sinal para que eu continuasse.

Então eu contei. Tudo, sobre a briga, o plano e o fato de Marlene talvez não fosse tão ignorante como eu pensava. Só não falei sobre ter encontrado Potter logo em seguida, e que ele sabia o meu nome. E que falou comigo. Mas isso não importava, de qualquer maneira.

Quando terminei, ela estava pensativa.

- Isso é...

- Um bom motivo? – perguntei.

- Bem, é. Mas não só isso – disse, fazendo uma careta. – Eu acho que você devia contar a ele.

- Contar para quem? – perguntei, confusa.

Ela riu.

- Contar para o James, idiota – falou, revirando os olhos.

Mordi o lábio.

- Você acha? – disse, com um pouco de hesitação.

Realmente, tudo o que eu menos queria é ter de contar para ele. Tudo bem, era realmente injusto o que ela pretendia fazer, mas por que justo eu? E ele nem iria me ouvir, eu tinha certeza.

- Veja, Lily, o cara namora a garota por quase um ano e ainda não sabe quem realmente é ela – disse. Eu desviei os olhos. - E se sabe, não deve imaginar que ela queira afastar seus amigos. Posso não saber muito sobre James, mas da para ver que os amigos são importantes para ele. Muito importantes.

- É, certo – eu disse, balançando a cabeça, mas ainda sem encará-la. – Mas porque não podemos simplesmente deixar isso como está? Não é como se ela fosse realmente conseguir. Quer dizer, Black, Lupin e Potter são amigos praticamente desde que nasceram.

- Mas e se ela conseguir? – eu abri a boca para responder, mas ela me cortou. – Você não se sentiria culpada? Considerando o fato de que você sabia e não falou nada? Você não acha isso tão cruel quanto o que Jennifer está fazendo?

Okay, agora eu estava me sentindo culpada.

Com um suspiro, peguei um elástico e amarrei os meus cabelos ruivos em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito.

- Você está certa – eu admiti, emburrada. – Mas porque tem que ser eu?

Ela revirou os olhos e eu fiz a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Você bem que podia fazer isso por mim, não é? – dei um sorriso doce.

- Na verdade, Lils, eu até iria – ela fez uma pausa, e eu sabia que era agora que ela ia dar uma daquelas desculpas que não tinha como contrariar. – Mas se eu dissesse que uma amiga me falou que ouviu a namorada dele dizendo tudo aquilo, ia parecer fofoca, não ia?

Eu ri.

- Fácil – disse, ainda sorrindo. – É só dizer que você mesma ouviu.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Então eu estaria mentindo – disse, desaprovadora. - O que seria tão ruim quanto.

- Ah, Emmy, não faz mal uma mentirinha pequena dessas – eu disse, com um sorriso inocente colado no rosto e fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão.

- Nope – negou ela, sorrindo. - Eu não vou mentir. De jeito nenhum. Você ouviu, é o seu dever ir lá e avisá-lo.

- Que saco – resmunguei. – Eu não devia é ter te contado, isso sim.

Ela gargalhou.

- Quem mandou arrancar o meu livro de mim? – provocou.

E eu, como a pessoa madura que sou, mostrei a língua a ela.

* * *

Certo. Eu tinha que falar para o Potter que a namorada dele era uma vadia. Fácil. Quer dizer, eu podia simplesmente chegar e dizer "Hey Potter, sabe a sua namorada? Bom, ela é uma imbecil e quer afastar você dos seus amigos", porque não?

É, eu podia fazer isso. Soa meio insensível, mas isso não importa. O que importa é que eu vou ter feito o meu dever, caso ele não queira acreditar, problema é dele também. E eu não vou me sentir culpada depois, definitivamente não.

Droga.

Já era tarde e eu estava sentada ao lado de Emmeline no refeitório, observando Potter conversar com os amigos. Dava mesmo para ver que eles eram muito ligados, e eu me sentiria mal caso Jennifer conseguisse o que queria.

Emmeline me acotovelou.

- Ai! – reclamei, fazendo cara feia para ela, que só revirou os olhos.

- Acho que você deveria ir lá agora – sussurrou. – Enquanto a Vicentin ainda não está aqui. Você sabe o quanto ela é ciumenta.

- Agora? – fiz mais uma careta. – Por que agora?

- Você não quer que Jennifer faça um escândalo porque você está falando com o namorado dela, quer? – perguntou, risonha.

- Mas eu estou comendo agora! Eu não vou perder a minha janta por causa dele – sussurrei de volta, e indiquei com a cabeça onde James estava.

- Bom, é melhor do que perder a cabeça por causa da namorada dele – revirei os olhos. Ela me olhou acusadora. – E eu sei que você já terminou de comer faz um bom tempo.

Eu suspirei.

- Certo – disse -, estou indo.

Mas eu não me movi. Pelo menos, não sozinha. Emmeline praticamente me jogou para fora de onde eu estava sentada e me empurrou em direção a Potter.

Respirei fundo. Eu podia fazer isso, é claro. Não sei por que as pessoas se sentem mal em terminar o namoro das outras. É tão fácil.

Parei atrás de Potter e contive a vontade de correr dali. Tinha que fazer isso, de qualquer maneira. Seria injusto não fazer. Seria algo tão ruim quanto o que Jennifer queria fazer, foi o que disse Emmeline.

- Potter? – chamei, hesitante.

Lupin, Black e, finalmente, Potter viraram-se para me encarar. Droga, isso era pressão demais para uma só pessoa.

- Sim? – perguntou ele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu estava começando a me sentir ridícula.

- Er... – olhei para Emmy em busca de apoio, mas, ao invés disso, ela estava com os olhos arregalados apontando para a porta do refeitório. Jennifer. – _Oh, merda - _deixei escapar baixinho. - Quer saber? – falei, me voltando para Potter. – Esqueça. Não era nada.

Jennifer já estava quase chegando à mesa e eu sabia que logo ia encontrar Potter. Dei a volta para sair dali enquanto podia.

- Hey, Evans.

Droga. Garoto idiota, por que não me deixa ir?

- Sim? – perguntei, espiando Jennifer se aproximar pelo canto do olho.

- Você poderia me emprestar sua redação de história? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso cara de pau.

Cara de pau. Era a única palavra que eu conseguia pensar. Era por isso, afinal, que ele sabia meu nome. Era por isso que ele havia falado comigo. Era porque ele achava que a idiota da garota ruiva que tirava notas boas era trouxa também. Mas acontece que não era. Garoto estúpido. Eu estava fervendo de raiva.

Apertei meus olhos, com ódio. Black riu, Lupin revirou os olhos e sorriu como se pedisse desculpa pela idiotice dos amigos. Eu coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto e me abaixei até meu rosto estar da altura do de James sentado.

- Não.

E eu não tirei o falso sorriso doce do rosto nem quando sai de lá e fui até Emmeline.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria pedir desculpa a todas as pessoas maravilhosas que acompanham as minhas outras fanfics (There's no place like home ou Chased) por não ter postado durante todo esse tempo e ainda começar a postar outra fic. Eu sou uma vaca, eu sei. É só que a minha criatividade é limitada e eu tenho essa mania de começar a escrever várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e acabar perdendo interesse nas coisas antigas. Não se preocupem, eu não vou excluir nenhuma das outras histórias e estou tentando ter alguma ideia pra continuar TNPLH (Chased é mais complicado, até porque é a primeira fanfic que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida, então eu leio uma frase daquilo e quero me matar de vergonha).

Sobre essa fic: eu tenho ela escrita (não completa, infelizmente) há muito tempo, só não postava porque eu pensava que, como mal conseguia manter atualizadas as outras histórias, como eu ia conseguir manter essa? Resolvi postar agora porque eu acho que voltar a conversar com vocês por meio das reviews, ser cobrada e tudo o mais, pode me incentivar a escrever. E daí eu posso continuar as outras fanfics (além desta) e parar de me sentir mal sobre isso. Eu já tenho bastante coisa escrita, então eu vou poder postar consideravelmente rápido, pelo menos por um tempo.

E é isso, acho. Deixem comentários me falando o que vocês acharam - mesmo se vocês acharam uma grande merda -, dando ideias ou falando qualquer coisa que vocês queiram.

Beijos

Ps: ninguém revisou o capítulo pra mim, então desculpem qualquer erro.


	2. Chapter 2

- Você me paga.

Foi o que eu disse assim que sentei.

- Ei, desculpe por não adivinhar que Jennifer estava chegando – disse Emmy, revirando os olhos.

Ela estava prestes a colocar uma colher de pudim na boca quando eu tirei de suas mãos, roubando o pote com a sobremesa também, o que fez com que ela finalmente me olhasse, furiosa. Mas ainda menos do que eu estava naquele momento.

- Nem me olhe com essa cara – reclamei. – Vai ser melhor para você que o nível de glicose aumente, caso não queira ser morta.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos mais uma vez ao me ver encher a boca de pudim.

- Você exagera, Lils – disse, enquanto pegava mais sobremesa em outro pote. – Sabe que eu não tive culpa.

- Eu exagero? – perguntei, indignada. Não devia ser uma imagem muito bonita, já eu estava com a boca cheia de pudim. Engoli antes de continuar. – Certo, eu exagero, não é? Bom, então porque não vai você falar para o imbecil do Potter que a namorada dele conseguiu a proeza de ser tão idiota quanto ele?

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Por que você está xingando Potter? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho. – Eu pensei que você não gostasse é da Vicentin.

- Pois é, mas eu descobri que Potter é ainda pior que a namorada – falei. – Se é que isso é possível, claro.

Emmeline apenas me encarou por um momento, com um expressão estranha. Então me puxou pelo braço – nada delicadamente, devo acrescentar – até o corredor.

Olhei para ela irritada.

- O que? – perguntou. – Eu vou querer saber de detalhes sobre o que aconteceu e acho melhor que não seja no meio do refeitório.

Revirei os olhos.

- Certo – falei, com um suspiro. – O que exatamente você quer saber? Como eu cheguei a conclusão que James é um idiota aproveitador?

- É, comece por isso.

- Hum, é – desviei o olhar. - Bem, eu meio que teria que contar uma coisa que tinha esquecido antes.

Ela riu. Na verdade, ela gargalhou. Aquele tipo de gargalhada de jogar a cabeça para e trás e tudo o mais.

- Claro, esqueceu – disse, quando parou de rir, me encarando divertida. – Lils, eu conheço você. 'Esqueci' não é a palavra certa, e você sabe disso.

- Ah, isso não vem ao caso – fiz uma careta. – Vamos focar no que importa. E, para isso, você precisa ouvir, em vez de ficar me interrompendo.

Ela fingiu fechar um zíper na boca e eu revirei os olhos.

- James Potter é um imbecil – ela abriu a boca, mas eu continuei antes que ela falasse alguma coisa. – Hoje, logo depois de ter ouvido a conversa da Vicentin, eu encontrei ele no corredor. E, bem, ele falou comigo.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Nada demais, sério – falei, antes que ela começasse a reclamar porque eu não contei, mesmo que não tivesse importância. – A única coisa que eu estranhei é que ele sabia o meu nome. Quer dizer, pelo menos o meu sobrenome.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Até aí, tudo bem – continuei. – Mas então, quando você me obrigou a ir até lá falar com ele, eu meio que descobri porque ele sabia o meu nome e tudo o mais. Na verdade, estava bem na cara, se você for pensar.

- Okay, e qual é o motivo? – perguntou, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão.

- Interesse – ela franziu a testa. – Pela minha redação de história.

Emmeline riu, e balançou a cabeça. Eu olhei para ela indignada.

- Por que você está rindo? – perguntei.

- Eu sabia! – ela riu mais. - Eu sabia que você tinha aprontado alguma coisa quando veio com aquele sorrisinho irônico.

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri.

- Foi naquela hora, certo? – perguntou. – Quando você chegou perto dele.

- É, foi – eu ri. – Mas eu só respondi 'não' mesmo. É uma pena que eu não tenha pensado em fazer uma redação ridícula e entregar para ele antes. Talvez ainda dê tempo.

- Você é cruel, Evans – disse, rindo. – Se você visse a cara que ele ficou depois que você saiu, tenho certeza que não ia achar que o seu 'não' foi pouco.

Sorri diabolicamente.

- Eu devia ter tirado uma foto – disse Emmeline, e parou de rir. – Mas eu entendi porque você ficou tão irritada. O garoto é mesmo um idiota.

- Eu não disse? – perguntei, com uma expressão convencida. – Assim como disse sobre Jennifer. Você devia confiar melhor na minha habilidade de identificar idiotas.

Ela riu.

* * *

- Certo pessoal, deixem aqui na minha mesa a redação que eu pedi – falou MacGonagall, a professora de história.

Ouvi Emmeline rir alto ao meu lado, tentando, sem sucesso, disfarçar com uma tosse. Lancei um olhar travesso para ela, que riu de novo.

Alguém bufou no fundo da sala. Sorri, eu sabia quem era.

Estávamos na aula de história já fazia um bom tempo, e eu só pensava em quando ela ia pedir o maldito trabalho. Não que eu me importasse com James ou algo assim, mas estava curiosa para ver se ele tinha feito.

Emmy deixou discretamente um bilhete em minha mesa quando pegou meu trabalho e o seu para entregar.

_Parece que alguém não está_ _muito feliz..._

_- Emmy_

Sorri, e rabisquei no verso no bilhete.

_E vai ficar pior quando Jeniffer fizer o que pretende._

_- Lils_

Entreguei de volta o bilhete enquanto Emmeline se sentou de volta na carteira. Mas, em vez de rir quando leu o bilhete como eu imaginei que faria, ela fez uma careta.

Rasgou mais um pedaço de papel, escreveu, e me entregou.

_Hum, Lily... Eu sei que não falamos sobre isso ontem, mas ainda acho que você devia contar. E sim, eu sei que ele é idiota, mas você não precisa descer ao nível dele, certo? _

_- Emmy_

Revirei os olhos e peguei mais um papel.

_Bem, acontece que eu acho que ele não merece ajuda de ninguém. Aliás, se ele for tão amigo daqueles garotos, ela nem vai conseguir. Então, por que eu iria me incomodar em ir falar com ele por algo que nem tem uma chance real de acontecer? _

_Eu não vou, Emmy, não tente me convencer. E você viu o que aconteceu quando eu tentei, não viu? _

_- Lils_

Joguei o bilhete de volta para ela. Pouco tempo depois, ela me entregou outro.

_Bem, eu ainda acho que é injusto não contar a James. Mas também não vou insistir. _

_- Emmy_

O sinal tocou assim que terminei de ler o bilhete, mas antes que pudesse amassar e jogar fora, uma mão o pegou.

- Trocando bilhetinhos no meio da aula, Srta. Evans? – perguntou aquela voz irritante, brincando com o papel com um sorriso divertido. – Tsc, tsc. Que feio.

Merda. Eu ainda ia matar James Potter.

Respirei fundo e me levantei com uma falsa expressão calma. Sabia que se me mostrasse muito desesperada para que ele não lesse o bilhete ia fazer com que ele ficasse ainda mais curioso. E, bem, eu estava mesmo meio desesperada para que ele não lesse. Quer dizer, o nome dele estava ali.

- Não vejo porque isso seria da sua conta, Potter – disse, fingindo não ligar para o bilhete em suas mãos. Emmeline só observava. – Veio pedir alguma outra redação emprestada, é?

Ele não pareceu se abalar. Ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso divertido.

- Na verdade, eu apenas fiquei curioso – ele mexeu no papel entre os dedos. – Vocês não pararam de rir a aula inteira.

- James, deixe as garotas em paz – disse Lupin. Eu não havia notado que ele estava ali até o momento.

Sorri agradecida, mas Emmeline se meteu.

- Tudo bem, Lupin, ele não está incomodando – disse ela e voltou-se para James. – Se está tão curioso, vá em frente. Leia o bilhete.

Apenas levantei a sobrancelha para ela, que deu de ombros. Traíra. Se ela achava que isso ia me fazer contar a James, estava muito enganada.

- Eu sei o que vocês estão fazendo – disse James, com um sorriso provocante. – Vocês estão agindo como se não ligassem porque não querem que eu leia – ele riu. – Infelizmente, garotas, eu não vou cair nessa.

Então ele começou a abrir o bilhete. Dei um chute discreto na canela de Emmeline, que fez bico. Lupin, que assistia a cena divertido, riu, fazendo o bico de Emmy aumentar.

Sorri observando os dois. Eles eram um pouco parecidos, se eu parasse para pensar, com todo aquele negócio de justiça. Hum.

- Contar o que? – perguntou James, me tirando dos meus devaneios me tirando dos meus devaneios, depois de ler o maldito bilhete.

Agora ele tinha uma expressão desconfiada no lugar do antigo sorriso.

Eu revirei os olhos. Ele realmente achava que eu ia falar alguma coisa? Principalmente agora?

- Era sobre isso que você queria falar ontem, não é, Evans? – perguntou, ainda desconfiado, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele deve ter notado que eu não ia responder, porque se voltou a Emmeline. – Você. Emmeline, certo?

Emmy assentiu. Eu me perguntei se ela também estava na listinha de nerds trouxas que ele pensava que podia copiar os trabalhos.

- Você sabe do que se trata – ele sorriu. - Aliás, também acha injusto que a Evans não me conte. Você poderia...

- Não, não poderia – cortou ela. – Se a _Evans_ não quer contar, então eu também não conto.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Escute aqui, garota – ele voltou a falar comigo, enquanto levava uma mão ao cabelo. – O que quer que você saiba, parece importante.

- Não é. – eu o interrompi, cruzando os braços e adquirindo uma pose desafiadora. – Pelo menos não para mim. Na verdade, é um problema seu. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso.

Ele bufou.

- Bem, você se meteu nisso, - ele balançou o bilhete na minha frente. -, o que quer que seja, no momento em que foi me procurar.

Eu ri e dei um passo a frente. Como ele era bem mais alto que eu, tinha que levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Minhas mãos agora estavam na minha cintura e nossos rostos estavam tão perto que eu conseguia ver o tom levemente esverdeado que seus olhos possuíam. Eu sorri com falsa doçura.

- Você quer mesmo saber, não é?

Ele apenas me encarou como se estivesse me desafiando.

- Bom, eu conto, já que você quer tanto – fiquei na ponto dos pés de modo que nossos olhos ficassem da mesmo altura.

- Lily – me advertiu Emmeline, sabendo que eu não ia ser muito delicada ao dar a notícia. Mas eu a ignorei.

- A sua na-

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Oh, merda.

Jennifer.

* * *

**N/a: **Não demorei tanto, demorei? Na verdade, eu pretendia postar o capítulo bem antes, mas eu estava lendo Guerra dos Tronos e eu fiquei tão louca pelos livros que não consigo mais largar, sorry. E daí eu acabei só lembrando de postar agora. Oops.

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e comentem sobre o que vocês acharam, se tá bom ou péssimo ou até com ideias. Fiquem totalmente a vontade para escrever qualquer coisa nos comentários, sei lá. Só me deixem saber se está péssimo e se eu deveria me jogar da sacada depois de ter postado isso.

O capítulo não foi corrigido (again) e provavelmente tem erros, até porque eu sou perigosamente distraída. Também me avisem se tiver algum erro muito humilhante, por favor.

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**isadora:** Obrigada por comentar, fico muuuuito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos

**Lais: **Desculpa se demorei muito, mas agora o capítulo está aqui :) acho que se você achou aquele final emocionante, vai gostar ainda mais desse, hahaha. Beijos

**L.P. Melo: **Obrigada pelos dois reviews! Eu sei que eu demorei um pouquinho, mas obrigada por cobrar o capítulo, sempre ajuda a escrever mais e acabar postando mais rápido. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, beijos!


End file.
